The Twins Arrival
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie welcome their twins! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI**

 **Ok guys this is what you've been waiting for! I promise I will update shortly!**

Meeting the Twins

"Oh, lovely." Jackie thought to herself with a sigh as she had to get up for a third time to go to the bathroom.

It was hard enough falling asleep so getting up to pee all the time was really irritating.

Jackie was now 37 weeks and 5 days pregnant and she was more than ready to have the babies, and with twins you are considered full term at 37 weeks so they could come at any time.

She sat down on the commode and suddenly felt a gush down her legs.

"That's not urine." She said out loud to herself.

She went back into the bedroom.

"Nicky, my water just broke." She said as she shook him awake.

"Ok honey, give me a minute and I'll go get you a bottle of water." Nick said incoherently.

She stood there, trying to process what he was talking about.

"No Nicky, I don't want a bottle of water, my water just broke."

"That's nice dear." He said, still half asleep.

Suddenly she watched as his eyes flew open.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"I said my water broke. Are you going to get up or should I call a cab to take me to the hospital?" She quipped jokingly.

Nick was up in a flash.

He got all the kids ready to go and then they all started heading to the door.

They were just a couple steps away from the front door when her first contraction hit.

She gripped his hand and he whispered in her ear.

She did the best she could to quietly breathe so she wouldn't scare the kids who were all standing there watching her, except for Hundley who Nick was holding in one arm while Jackie held his other.

When it was over they headed to the car.

By the time they had dropped the kids off at her parent's house and got to the hospital she had a few more contractions.

When they arrived Dr. Wilson preformed an ultrasound to make sure the babies were still breech, if not a C-section would not be needed.

The babies however were both still breech so they prepped the OR for the delivery.

Jackie was nervous but she was very excited that they would soon meet their babies.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

After not very much time at all Jackie was back in the OR so she could get her epidural.

Normally husbands were not aloud in the OR for this part of the C-section but Jackie was so scared they bent the rules and let Nick be in there with her.

"Nicky, I'm scared." She told him, shaking from head to toe.

"It's ok, I'm right here." He whispered in her ear.

"I want you to close your eyes, and picture us on our honeymoon." He said softly, trying to get her to relax so the anesthesiologist could administer the epidural.

She closed her eyes.

"Picture the warm sand in between your toes, the hot sun beating down on us, and the waves crashing against the shore." Nick instructed.

That did in fact seem to relax Jackie, at least someone because she quit shaking.

"Good." He told her.

"Jackie, you'll feel a little pinch, like a bee sting." The anesthesiologist told her.

Nick noticed Jackie grimace just slightly as the numbing shot was administered, which was the worst part of the epidural procedure.

Before Jackie knew it the epidural was in place.

"Good job Jackie, it's all done." The anesthesiologist told her.

"That's it?" Jackie asked sounding astounded.

"Yeah, that's it, you did great."

"You mean I had six children without pain medication because I was afraid of that?" Jackie asked sounding completely shocked.

Nick smiled at her.

"Not that the pain wasn't totally worth it, I would happily do it all again in a heartbeat, I'm just shocked that's all, the epidural wasn't really painful at all."

Nick smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Ok Jackie, lay back, I'm going to let the epidural take effect and then we'll start ok?" Dr. Wilson told her.

"Ok." Jackie said.

Jackie laid back and Dr. Wilson hung up a sheet so Jackie wouldn't see what was going on when the C-section started, Dr. Wilson also got Nick a chair so he could sit next to Jackie and hold her hand.

A little while past before Dr. Wilson said "Ok Jackie, I'm going to pinch you in your stomach, if it hurts, you let me know."

"Ok."

Dr. Wilson pinched her several times.

"Did you feel anything?"

"No." Jackie responded.

"Ok then, we're ready to start." Jackie looked at Nick and smiled, she was getting so excited.

"Jackie when we get to the part where we are pulling the babies out you'll feel some tugging but you shouldn't feel pain, if you do feel pain you let us know and we'll administer more medicine ok?"

"Ok." Jackie said.

"Alright, first incision." Dr. Wilson announced and with that the C-section got under way.

"How are you doing Jackie?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Good." Jackie responded.

Nick sat by Jackie's side clutching her hand as well as gently stroking her forehead.

"You're doing great." He told her.

"Alright Jackie, you're going to feel the tugging I was telling you about now." Dr. Wilson announced.

Jackie looked at Nick and smiled, they were so close to the moment they had been waiting for.

"That feels so strange." Jackie told Nick.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt."

Within moments a baby's loud cries filled the room.

"Baby A is out at 11:59, he's a boy, and he's extremely cranky." Dr. Wilson announced.

Nick and Jackie both started to cry happy tears, he leaned over and gave her a slight kiss on the lips.

"Say hi mom and dad." Dr. Wilson said as she lifted the baby over the sheet so Nick and Jackie could have a quick peek at their new son before he was whisked away to be checked out.

"Hi baby boy, mommy loves you so much." Jackie said as she stared at the baby, she wanted so badly to hold him in her arms.

Jackie noticed several things about the baby, he was tiny compared to her other children when they were born, but with twins that's to be expected. She also noticed the really full head of hair the baby had as well as how much the baby looked like Nick. He had Nick's hair color, his nose, mouth, ears, he was a mini Nicky and he was absolutely beautiful.

"He looks like you Nicky." Jackie told him.

Nick nodded in agreement.

The baby was then handed off to a nurse to be examined while the C-section continued.

"Nick, Jackie, guess what?" Dr. Wilson said.

"What?" Jackie asked excitedly, she couldn't wait to meet her other baby.

"Baby A was born at 11:59, Baby B won't be born until after midnight, they'll have different birthdays."

"Oh they get their own special day, how cool." Jackie said as she looked at Nick.

"Yeah that's awesome." Nick agreed with an ear to ear smile.

"Dr. Wilson would it be ok if Nick tells me if baby B is a boy or a girl?" Jackie asked.

"Sure, Nick, when I say to, stand up and I'll hold the baby so just you can see what it is and then you can tell Jackie."

"Ok." Nick said excitedly.

He gave Jackie's hand a squeeze in anticipation.

"Jackie, you're going to feel some more tugging in just a second."

"Ok." Jackie said with a huge smile on her face.

Not very long after that a second baby's cries filled the room.

"Baby B is out at 12:04 and is also very cranky." Dr. Wilson said, careful to not reveal the baby's gender in her announcement.

Nick waited almost like a kid on Christmas morning for Dr. Wilson's instructions to stand up.

"Ok daddy, stand up and see what you've got."

Nick nearly leapt out of his chair he was so excited.

"It's another boy honey, we've got two little boys." He said with his voice cracking.

Dr. Wilson then held the baby over the curtain so Jackie could meet her other second new son.

"Hi sweetheart, mommy loves you so much." Jackie said, just as she had said to the first baby, and just like with the first baby Jackie wanted to hold him in her arms.

Jackie took in the sight of the second baby and she was surprised at what she saw, this baby looked nothing like the first one, he had almost no hair whatsoever, and where the first baby overwhelmingly favored Nick in physical appearance this baby definitely favored her, he had his mommy's mouth, nose, ears, facial shape, other than being bald he looked like a carbon copy of Jackie.

Just like his brother the baby was then taken away to be examined across the room.

"I can't believe it, fraternal twin boys, I would have never guessed that in a million years, I thought maybe, just maybe identical twin boys but I was almost positive the second baby was going to be a Nora." Nick told her as he leaned down and gave Jackie a kiss.

"I know, I thought so too." She agreed.

"I love you so much." Nick told her.

"I love you too Nicky." She told him.

He smiled at her and stroked her hand.

"Go over there with the babies." She told him.

He left her side and walked across the room to where both infants were being examined.

"Is he ok?" Nick asked as he leaned over baby Ryan.

"Yeah, he's doing great." A nurse assured him.

Ryan was still crying but he had calmed down considerably.

Nick stuck his finger into the baby's small palm and the baby immediately gripped his finger.

An ear to ear grin spread across Nick's face.

"I love you little guy." He told the infant softly.

He let the baby hold his finger for a while before he gently pulled it out of the infant's hand.

"I'll be right back little buddy, I'm going to go see your brother."

Nick then walked over to where the other baby was.

"How's he doing?" Nick asked.

"He's just fine." A nurse assured him with a smile.

Unlike baby Ryan, baby Boone hadn't calmed down at all, he was still screaming at the top of his lungs.

"It's alright baby boy." Nick told the infant.

Within a couple of minutes the babies were ready to head to the nursery.

Nick turned back towards Jackie, unsure of what he should do, he wanted to go with the babies but he didn't want to leave Jackie all by herself in the OR.

"Go with them, I'm fine." She said adamantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Go." She insisted.

Not long after that Jackie's C-section was completed and so she was taken to a recovery room.

She dozed off for a few minutes and when she woke up she heard a voice she recognized but it wasn't Nick's.

"Hi." The voice whispered.

"Hi mom." Jackie said, managing a tired smile.

Jackie listened for the babies' cries but it was silent.

"Where are the babies?" She asked, she still desperately wanted to hold them.

"They are still with Nicky in the nursery, they are getting admired by their brothers and sisters and everyone else in the family." Her mom told her with a smile.

"They're ok?"

"They are perfect, and beautiful."

"You saw them?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, briefly, but I wanted to be here when you woke up from your nap so I didn't get to see them for long."

Jackie was relieved that that they were doing well.

"And Nick is so excited, he wouldn't be able to wipe the ear to ear smile off of his face if his life depended on it." Her mom said.

"Yeah, I know he's really happy, you should have seen him when Dr. Wilson told him he could look to see if the second baby was a boy or a girl, he was like a big kid." Jackie told her.

Jackie's mom smiled, she truly did adore her son in law, he was an awesome husband, and an even better father if that was possible.

"Do you know how much the babies weigh?" Jackie asked her mom.

"No, how much?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you knew."

"Oh."

"Did you know they have different birthdays?" Jackie asked, she was still amazed by this.

"No, I didn't that is really neat." Her mother said.

"Are the kids excited?" Jackie asked.

"Very, Johnna though wanted to know where her baby sister is, and she didn't appreciate it when your dad held up Hundley to show her." Her mother said with a chuckle.

Jackie laughed, she could imagine that scene in her mind.

"Yeah and then Johnna goes _No gampy, dem size babies, not Hundy_." Her mother told her, doing her best Johnna impression.

Jackie smiled and shook her head.

"Johnna though, being as smart as she is found a solution to not having a baby sister."

"Oh, and what was her solution?" Jackie asked.

"She spotted a random baby in the nursery that was wearing a pink hat and claimed her as her sister. I think you and Nick are going to be in serious trouble when you don't bring that baby home."

Jackie chuckled.

Just then Nick walked in pushing a bassinette and he was followed by a nurse who was also pushing one.

"Hi mommy." Nick said as he gently picked up the now calm infant and placed him in Jackie's arm for the first time.

He then turned and picked the second baby up and placed him in Jackie's other arm.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked her as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Jackie looked down at the two content babies in her arms.

"Wonderful." She whispered and the smile on her face told Nick that she meant it.

Nick smiled at her and then just stared at the babies with her.

"How much do they weigh?" She asked Nick softly.

"Ryan weighs 5 pounds, 5 ounces, and Boone weighs 5 pounds, 1 ounce, so they are pretty close."

Jackie smiled, she truly couldn't be any happier.

Nick called his parents with the happy news and they vowed to be on the first flight out to Vegas the next morning.

A while later all the rest of the family came to get a closer look at the new additions.

Everyone got to have a turn holding the babies, except for Hundley who refused to hold them but she did grin widely and give them a soft kiss on their little heads which Nick and Jackie took as a good sign.

Life truly could not get any better!

The End!


End file.
